magical_steampunkfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Steampunk: The Series
Magical Steampunk: The Series is a fan-made TV show that is airing on Netflix, July 24 2020. It is an Alternate History, Sci-Fiction Magic related Action-Adventure, Drama and Mystery Show taking place in a fictional Historic world of Steampunk culture with people wearing clothes in the modern era and using cellphones with social media and listening to music of the modern era and Chromebooks and laptops. It is a fictional Alternative History/ Science Fiction version of the Cold War. The TV series is based off a combination of the franchises of Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Avatar the Last Airbender, Risk, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Leviathan Book Series written by Scott Westerfield, Miss Peregrine's Home of Peculiar Children and a bunch of various Alternate History stories during the Cold War. Sympnosis Welcome to the Guilded Age where everything is all Steampunk and 1900's culture except for the people wearing modern clothes like hoodies, jeans, T-Shirts, sneakers, boots, etc as they use modern computers, Chromebooks, TV's and streaming modern movies on Netflix and Amazon Prime. They have Modern Airplanes and iPhones which they can access Social Media and listen to Modern Pop and Rap Music. Well unfortunately the whole world is not like this. Well, lets start a long time ago, during World War II. During that Time Japan had joined the Allies to get help from America when Britian had prevented them from liberating Burma from their control, because Britian was addiflated with the Axis Powers consisting of Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy and Francoist Spain to fight against the Soviet Union and take over the Balkans and Eastern Europe. However Britian's success in beating Japan as a way to prevent Burma's liberation got the Axis angry who felt like they were being used by Britian to gain their desired territory so Britian can take it for itself and extend their empire. As a result Britian was kicked out of the Axis by Germany which resulted in the exiled royal family of Yugoslavia in taking over Scottland and the Royal Family of Bulgaria taking over England. Ireland was completely liberated from British control. Then the Soviet Union had snuck themselves into the Axis, when the other Axis Powers found this out they tried to kick the Soviet Union out, but the Soviet Union conqured Romania, Bulgaria, Hungary, Czechoslovakia, Poland, Finnland, Yugoslavia and Albaina. After that the 8 nations had founded their own Communist States and joined the Soviet Union as it's ally, they conqured East Germany which did the same thing as the others. Then North Korea under the dominance of Kim Il Sung had joined this alliance with China under dominance of Mao Zedong. Then Libya under Muammar Gaddafi and the United Arab Republic (Egypt and Syria) under Gamal Abdel Nasser joined the Soviet Union's Axis Alliance with the Communist Nations of Vietnam under Ho Chi Min, The Lao People's Republic, Cuba under Fidel Castro, Communist Chille, Communist Angola and Democratic Kampuchea under Pol Pot. Then Saddam Hussein after taking over Iraq joined the Alliance with Communist Afghanistan. Saddam Hussein had conqured the British Rajah (Pakistan, India, Bangledesh and Myanmar) under his control with Argentina and Kwait. Libya had conqured Catalonia, Uganda, and Singapore as China had conqured Bhutan after Saddam had conqured those nations. They created themselves to be the Axis Federation (or the Alliance of the Lenin Powers) where they dominate contries under their control and they influence, but some had Mages and Peculiars who have magic powers and powers of Mediveal Warriors who could ruin them, so they create a squad of warriors known as the Pure Ones who can exterminate these idiots. As a result of this terror America and Japan had made alliances with Iran and all of West Europe. Episodes Season 1